


【不死人/奥斯卡】珍宝

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 一篇坑，虽然没写完但可能不接着写了x，只是想完成一下和哞哥涩情魂学交流产物：“原来我老婆是你老婆生的。”内容非常非常怪，已经很雷的预警：不死人mob奥斯卡，卡斯x奥斯卡，奥斯卡是黑教会三姐妹的妈。人物剧烈ooc，无原游戏性格考据；凭感觉做了一些魂学连连看。
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Oscar of Astora, Darkstalker Kaathe/Oscar of Astora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【不死人/奥斯卡】珍宝

黑暗里又来了很多人，他们围在他身边，数不清的手解开他身上的防具，让青蓝布料裹饰的金属一件件落到脚下的地面。深渊中称之为地面的表面永远黏稠而湿润，深渊让这些人只剩模糊的轮廓，上下动作的手像黑色的影子，只是拥有不可忽视的实体，伸进奥斯卡身体里时触感鲜明。有的手戴着冰凉的铠甲，有的裹着手套，相应地发出铠甲或布料摩擦的声音。如果巡礼时见识过足够多的人，仅凭轮廓也能分出某人是出身于骑士或是学院魔法师。大陆上已经很少有人群能如此结伴而行，但他们此刻聚集到一起，无声而默契地分享自己在做出选择后获得的小奖赏，于是奥斯卡又一次意识到他所堕入的地方本质犹如常理的扭曲倒影，而他是这场黑暗中无止境的闹剧的中心。  
他曾以为自己找到了的命定的终点。黑暗才是人类的归宿，火焰熄灭后人类会取代神明，因此在初始火炉他向意在传火的不死人举起剑，誓要成为黑暗之王。但他失败了，不死人的剑还沾着乌薪王血液，轻而易举扎透了他的身体。隔着头盔奥斯卡看不到对方的表情，但被另一群不死人簇拥在中间的时候，奥斯卡感到他们的动作和那个杀了他的不死人拥有相同的气息。  
原来你是这样的心情吗。他没有反抗的意愿，任由不死人脱去他的衣服，只留下头盔，苍白的躯体在深渊里宛如微弱的光源。有人掀开头盔亲他的嘴角，动作小心翼翼，仿佛他是脆弱的玻璃。他们过度保护他了，奥斯卡不知道这种保护感的缘由，也不知道为什么他们一致选择了他。他听到有人叫他珍宝，迷茫于记忆里他们并未相见。伴随着保护的还有堪称殷勤的爱抚，奥斯卡半躺在一个不死人怀里，双腿向两边被拉开，两侧的人分别伸出一根手指伸进他腿间的肉穴里，慢条斯理地抽插转动，肉壁里进进出出的触感让他浑身发软，腰以下却绷紧，穴口乖巧地含住了进出的手指，还随着动作不由自主地一下下收缩起来。然后那两根手指向两边分开，把肉穴撑出一个微微张开的小口，但不至于让他感到扩张的疼痛，内里褶皱的肉壁触及冰凉的空气后变得敏感，一个不死人把头埋进他腿间，灵活的舌头舔进开始流水的肉穴，耐心地舔舐两侧的小肉褶，嘬取中心的花蕊流出的水。奥斯卡发出了第一声颤抖着的呻吟，这仿佛给了不死人允许，他张开的嘴唇间又一条舌头伸进来搅动，胸前的乳尖也被人又掐又舔。他被浑身上下的快感搞得昏头转向，分不清是谁在抚摸他的身体，这些快感在小腹下一层层累积着，随着不死人用力吸吮了一下肉口上面的阴蒂，他控制不住地痉挛起来，小穴喷出一股黏稠的清液，不死人含住他潮吹的液体咽了下去，奥斯卡茫然地睁着眼睛，直到肉穴被撑开，随后被来来回回的摩擦拉扯到变形，他才迟钝地意识到一根阴茎已经插进了他的身体。  
不死人的动作变得急切而激烈，硬得像石头的阴茎在高潮后敏感的肉穴里冲撞，奥斯卡被操得连声呻吟，仿佛一个浪荡熟练的妓女。他听到自己不成调的声音从嗓子里发出，又被另一根已经勃起的阴茎堵得含糊不清，一些质疑现状的念头在脑中一瞬而过，但在重新攀上小腹的快感中烟消云散了。上级骑士的胸口因为剧烈的喘息而快速起伏，小动物在被握住纤细温暖的身体时在极度的恐惧下也是这样颤抖，但他在笑，因为他伸出手，摸索着捧住不死人的脸时摸到奇异的花纹雕刻出的面容。他主动把双腿分的更开，让不死人的阴茎撞进最深处的宫颈口，捣烂泥泞的细孔，在一阵阵酸楚的痛感里他又尖叫着高潮了，阴道抽搐着含紧了肉棒，不死人在几个要命的插入后也射出精液，奥斯卡收紧下面的小洞，努力不让里面的精液流出来。  
谢谢。他让自己落入另一个不死人怀中，还在一跳一跳抽搐的穴迫不及待地吞进了另一根肉棒。  
这些不死人喜欢他，让他在交媾中获得欢愉并以此为成就，这是奥斯卡不曾体验过的。到现在他也不能否定，卡斯第一次对他做的事完全就是强奸。人类诞生了真正的黑暗之王，而上一次决斗的失败者在群蛇的交媾中被吸魂鬼按着手脚，巨蛇的半阴茎在他体内膨大，柱体遍布的可怖软刺密密麻麻地扎进柔嫩的肉壁里，把细窄的阴道撑成钉锤一般的形状，奥斯卡一边哭号一边拼命挣扎，又因为钉在体内的阴茎无法脱出而痛得满脸是泪。意识到自己被用来泄欲前他首先感到自己要被生生撕裂了，他吓坏了，深渊里他只看得到缠住他身体的蛇鳞和吸魂鬼的手臂在不远处的红光，他们毫无怜悯地看着他，仿佛只是在看一场普通的就食。奥斯卡闭上眼睛扭过头，在被活活撕开的痛楚里想，如果这是他背叛旧使命的惩罚，这大概只是起点吧。  
他捂着自己掉出来的子宫在地上缩成一团。吸魂鬼帮他把那一坨沾了深渊泥汁的脏器塞回到体内，他使用过度的嗓子轻声求他们杀了他，他疼得神志不清，只想赶快从篝火逃走，忘了深渊的篝火已经是他的故乡。他们没有照做，他听到小隆德骑士用干枯的嗓子告诉他，你不能死。他们说，你会为我们孕育卡斯的孩子。  
奥斯卡沉浸在回忆里失控了，他开始哭，试图推开正在他身体里操弄的一具肉体。立刻有人按住他的手腕，不知道是第几个来到他身上的不死人轻声安抚他。  
你没有错，此刻他面前的另一个不死人说，你是天选……  
别让我回去，奥斯卡说。他怕得要死，无论是交媾还是生出带着蛋壳的碎肉块都是他挥之不去的噩梦。他以为自己会永远记得在初始火炉杀掉自己的那个不死人，但不知道第几次未成形的蛇卵从他撕裂的产道里被挤出后，他发现自己开始忘掉那个不死人的相貌，因为有人抱着他，把他身体里的碎肉清理出来，而他分辨不出对方是不是他曾经试图憎恨的那个人。即使是失败的分娩也耗尽了他的力气，奥斯卡连往后躲开那个拥抱的动作都做不出来，在不死人的胳膊里徒劳得发抖，但不死人抱着他的力度温柔而小心。她说，我找到你了。  
成为黑暗之王的不死人们夺回了他的交配权，他们不在乎奥斯卡的孩子是谁的，卡斯对此更是一视同仁，表示无论是个什么样的孩子，它都会赐予这个孩子卡斯之子的称号。在经历过脏臭的异族性器后，奥斯卡的肚子快乐地接受了人类的胎儿。不过奥斯卡没来得及在第一个女儿出生后适应母亲的角色，他看起来就像忘了自己的身体里掉出来一块肉，在很久之后不死人对他说你女儿有棕色的头发和紫色的眼睛，他才略略知道那个孩子身上的一部分特征。这两种颜色都不是奥斯卡身上的颜色。奥斯卡还是没想起来那个不死人，在他终于放弃回忆后，芙莉德已经能用细瘦的胳膊举起短剑，把硬木雕刻的人偶的脖子削出一道浅痕。再之后的某一天，芙莉德带着人偶滚落下来的头推开母亲的房间，像往常一样看到母亲在别人的身下呻吟，细白消瘦的小腿勾着别人的腰，交媾的动作放浪而大开大合，芙莉德沉默着看了几秒，打算转身离开。但这次她被不死人叫住了，男人让她过去，女孩轻轻走到他们床前，不死人笑着对她说，你要多一个家人了。  
芙莉德点点头，男人看到她手里的木偶头颅，不由得夸了她几句。即使是按照天选不死人的标准，芙莉德也展现出了极高的战斗天赋，她已经习惯别人评价她的话，只是看了看她的母亲。奥斯卡少见地回应了她的眼神，坐起来摸了摸她的头发，她没躲开。她曾见过母亲的手握过太多男人的阴茎，摸她的头倒是寥寥无几。  
芙莉德很早就不会因为这种小小的宠爱而试图索取更多，即使后来奥斯卡一改往常地给了她可以被命名为母爱的关心，她还是不理解为什么自己的妹妹会依恋他。如那个不死人所说，她有了更多的家人，并且不止一个。奥斯卡穿回上级骑士铠甲，带着银发的双胞胎女儿去练习剑术。芙莉德发现母亲会在更多的时间中身着铠甲了，不再抓着不死人不放，她不确定这是不是因为两个妹妹的出生。等尤利娅和莉莉安妮长大一点后，她们从深渊的住屋来到了更靠近地表的地方。电梯从黑暗的底下急速上升，在最上层才停住，旁边的机关上落着一束长廊顶部的缺口中穿过的光，地上的泥水更接近于深蓝色。奥斯卡没有跟着一起来，他留在了深渊里。芙莉德隐约感觉到她可能再也见不到他了，但奥斯卡没有和她道别，她也没有产生什么伤感的情绪。路途中她一直牵着两个妹妹的手，像母亲带把她们从房间中带到训练室那样，但母亲会让她们在接下来的几个小时里跟着老师学习（不如说是游戏），不要回到房间里，而芙莉德不会松开她们的手。  
不死灵庙的魔法师在长廊尽头等待她们。你是芙莉德对吗，她温和地问。芙莉德点头，她的身高已经快和高挑的法师的胸口平齐，两个妹妹还很小，刚刚长到她的腰。莉莉安妮的眼睛一直不太好，即使到了光亮一点的地方也依然看不清东西，芙莉德领着她慢慢摸索新房间里的家具位置。后来魔法师又说芙莉德是个好姐姐，她想，那这个身份还是挺好扮演的。  
而且她本来就对两个妹妹有更深的感情，并非出于血缘，而是她们共同持有的卡斯的女儿这一身份。因为这个身份，她们在深渊里受到了良好的教育，世界大蛇教给她们这个世界的历史与演替，被称为英雄的不死人训练她们使用刀剑，现在又有不死灵庙的法师教她们如何用智力和信仰施展各类法术。仿佛是作为盲眼的补偿，莉莉安妮能一口气记下整本厚厚的圣典，用轻柔的嗓音整日为灵庙中的死者祈祷。芙莉德无师自通了黑色的火焰，她的黑焰可以像蛇一样在地上游动，直到咬住对手的腿脚。  
不死灵庙迎来了一位国王，但国王只想在灵庙最深处等死，最终也化为了没有神智的活尸，任由他带来的那位极忠诚的骑士被灵庙的深渊侵蚀得灵魂都变成黑色。不死灵庙又迎来了一位霸王，沃尼尔扬言要征服诸国，他带来的战士皆身披蓝纱和金饰，露出线条精壮的小腹和大腿。三姐妹和他达成了交易，沃尼尔学会了深渊咒术，而黑教会的故事随着霸王的征战在一片片土地上流传开来。被诅咒的不死人开始把隆道尔看作他们的救赎和希望，他们拖着伤痕累累的躯体逃离各种追捕，企图得到一处容身之所。隆道尔都把他们当作真正的人，连娼妓也能作为杀手成为黑教会的高层成员。  
洛斯里克的薪王选拔政策正式实行后，黑教会内部开始讨论是否可以利用这个机会前往神明的初始火炉，把火焰夺回到游魂手中。拥有薪王实力的无疑是长女艾尔芙莉德，莉莉安妮说，如果芙莉德要去传火的试炼，她可以成为防火女；芙莉德去火炉时不能被洛斯里克骑士跟随，尤利娅说她可以带上她训练出的杀手，而名义上属于三姐妹但实际上专属于芙莉德的那个小骑士肯定也会跟着。  
那时她们并不会想到，日后这个计划由更曲折的方式实现了。说想当姐姐的防火女的幺妹在卡萨斯被密探刺杀，随后洛斯里克的不死军团嗅着深渊的气息攻进卡萨斯，而沃尼尔在莉莉安妮死后被深渊反噬，卡萨斯就此陷落。芙莉德被俘虏，黑教会被迫主动提出传火以表明归顺。  
芙莉德是一个人去初始火炉的。  
传火失败的不死人会变成灰烬，黑教会得到这样的情报，也抓了一些人研究他们的身体。他们发现黑暗印记可以在灰烬之间继承，在灰烬代替不死人成为备用柴薪的当下，这会是一份可以加以利用的力量。  
在遇到那个穿着上级骑士铠甲的亚斯特拉女孩时，尤利娅想到了遥远得模糊不清的记忆里，她和莉莉安妮一起看芙莉德练习剑术，跃跃欲试着想要像姐姐一样将手里的剑挥舞出优雅的弧光。她们的妈妈坐在中间，对她们说你们将来都会成为优秀的战士，完成属于你们的使命。


End file.
